


Too Little, Too Late

by allisonwonderland8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cussing, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8
Summary: Keith is back from the Blade of Marmora.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope you're having a wonderful day. It's about to get sad up in here, so if you don't wanna ruin your mood, don't read this right now. You can always save to read later. That's all folks. Hope you enjoy the Langst.

Lance sat on the couch, in the dark. Legs pulled tightly to his chest.

Keith was here.

God, he was here.

His chest tightened, breath coming in short gasps. A knock echoed, coming from his door. Lance couldn't hear. Not over his breathing. His hand clenching around nothing.

"Lance," Keith voice came out, soft and timid.

It didn't fit him right.

The door cracked open.

"Lance," he called out again, more firm this time.

Footsteps padded across the floor.

All Lance could hear was his breathing.

"I know you're in here, Lance."

Keith clutched blindly at the couch in the dark, fingers gently sweeping over Lance's hair.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Keith asked, worry dripping from his voice.

Lance couldn't help but sneer.

"Why do you care?"

"What?" Keith asks, genuinely confused.

That hurts worse than it should.

"Why do you suddenly care about me now?"

"Lance, what are you talking about?" Keith asks, voice sounding stricken with pain.

He sounds hurt.

Good. He should.

Still, Lance is hit with a pang of guilt.

And he hates it.

"Really, Keith, I want to know. Why do you give a _fuck_ now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Of course I care," Keith says.

Lance could hear the pleading in his voice.

"Do you?" His voice cracks.

"Yes! Why would I ever not?"

Lance ignores the question.

"What have you ever done to prove it? What has anyone ever done to prove it?"

Keith's voice grows desperate. "How am I supposed to prove it, Lance? I don't know what you want from me!"

"Be there," Lance simply says.

The words echo across the dark room.

"Wha-"

"All you had to do was be there," Lance says, enunciating every word.

Silence fills the room.

"Lance-"

 _"Don't,"_ Lance says, cutting him off.

"You weren't there."

Keith doesn't say anything.

Lance could almost forget that he was even there. He wanted to.

"You were gone," Lance said, thickly.

Keith took a raspy breath.

"Lance, I'm so so-"

 _"Stop,"_ Lance utters out.

"Huh?" Keith asks, voice wobbly.

"You have _no_ right."

"Lance, please," Keith begs.

If it were a different time, Lance might even laugh at the situation. Probably would've held it over his head for years. Keith Kogane never begs.

"You have no right to do this to me. Not now."

Lance takes a shuddery breath, before continuing.

"We needed you. I needed you..."

"I think I needed you the most. And you weren't there. You never were. Once you left, you were gone. _Forever_."

Lance choked back a sob.

"So, _no_. You have no right to waltz back into my life like this and pretend that nothing has changed. You've changed. More importantly, _I've changed_."

"What do you want me to say, Lance?" Keith asks, voice breaking.

"That's the thing, Keith. I wanted to hear you say so much. I wanted so much from you. While you were gone, I just wanted to hear your voice. Make sure you were alright. But now... I don't want _anything_ from you."

"Please," Keith says, voice sagging.

"I pleaded for you," Lance continued. "I cried for you. I prayed for you. I dreamed of _you_."

Lance lets out a hollow laugh.

"You know what I was looking forward to most? Returning to Earth. Returning to my mamá. Taking her to Veradera Beach and saying to her, "Mamá, I met a man. A wonderful man. He changed me for the better and helped get me back to you and los niños. He is my boyfriend mamá. He loves me and I love him."

A tear slips down Keith's cheek.

"I want that too, Lance. We could still have that," Keith says, voice trembling.

"No, Keith. It's too little, too late."


End file.
